


Graceful Fighter; Inelegant Swimmer

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Link has an awful track record when it comes to water and Sidon has some thoughts on his lack of swimming grace





	Graceful Fighter; Inelegant Swimmer

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the prompt 'How does Sidon feel about Link's abysmal swimming?'  
> Also posted on my tumblr, [blackfen](http://blackfen.tumblr.com)

Spitting out the remaining taste of lake water, Link stared sullenly up into the concerned golden gaze hovering above him. Laid out flat on his back on the grassy shores surrounding one of the many lakes that dotted the Lanaryu landscape, his hands still infuriatingly trembling from his most recent debacle with his second most dreaded enemy: water, Link wondered what Sidon must think of him. It seemed that every time he so much as looked at a body of water, an incident occurred. If he wasn’t underestimating how strong a current was, he was overestimating his own stamina, leading to his head going under the surface more times than he could count. The great Hero of Hyrule, often defeated by something as stupid as a pond. Sidon must think it laughable. For someone who mastered the waters, who swam as though gliding air, his power and grace awe inspiring…he must look rather pathetic.

The shake in his hands didn’t seem to be subsiding. Sighing internally, hoping that Sidon wouldn’t notice, Link signed, “I was doing fine.”

“You were drowning, little pearl.” Sidon said gently. Cupping Link’s wet cheek, the pad of his thumb brushing over his skin, a comforting, pleasant sensation that Link couldn’t help but to lean into, he said, “What is it with you and water?”

“Dunno.” Link looked away, his face burning white hot. He paused for a moment then added, “Not all of us can be as good at swimming as Zora.”

“I wasn’t implying you weren’t a good swimmer, Link. When you need to be, you do excel but you always seem to misunderstand your relationship with the water.”

“Relationship?” He gave Sidon an incredulous look.

“Water isn’t your friend, Link. It is no one’s friend. You can’t throw yourself head first into it, thinking that’ll it play with you. Nor is it something to be conquered, mastered, like some kind of tool. It is a being that you must treat with the utmost respect and endless caution for it could turn on you without warning. Zora are excellent swimmers, we are built to be in the water, yet we still understand that we are not masters of it.”

“So what, you’re suggesting I-“

“Be more cautious.” Sidon interrupted him dryly.

“That’s rich, coming from you.” Link snorted, “You’re even more fool hardy than I am!”

“Ah, there, my little pearl,” Sidon laughed, “Is where you’re wrong. I don’t believe there is anyone who is more reckless than you are.”

Sidon was quiet for a moment, his golden gaze unreadable then he slowly bent down, gathering Link up into his arms. Squeezing him close to his broad, still damp chest, he pushed long fingers through his wet hair, placing a kiss against his temple, “That’s alright, though. You don’t need to change…because I’ll always be there to save you.”

Link’s eyes widened. The tips of his ears burned with tingling heat. A bloom of warmth blossomed in the center of his chest. It was a little overwhelming…having Sidon say something like that so honestly, so openly. One thing to know it, another thing to hear it spoken aloud, it seemed. Hiding his face in the curve of his shoulder, confident that his face must be as red as Sidon was normally, Link awkwardly signed, dizzy with happiness, “That’s supposed to be my line.”

“Even heroes need someone to be there to save them sometimes.” Sidon pointed out, squeezing him even closer, the tips of his fingers trailing up and down Link’s spine.

Link remained, silent and still, for a moment then slowly tilted his head to the side so he could peek up at Sidon. The gentle, loving smile on the Zora Prince’s face made his heart skip a beat. It nearly sent him hiding back into his shoulder but, somehow, he managed to maintain eye contact, his heart racing like a startled horse, cheeks burning and stuttered out, “T…th-thank y-you.”

“Of course, my pearl.” Sidon leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips. Link inhaled deeply, pulling in that familiar scent. He pushed up into the kiss, his arms languidly wrapping around Sidon’s neck, adoring the sensation of Sidon’s lips on his, loving the taste of him, just…loving him, loving him so much that he felt like he might pop.

“I really do need to teach you how to be more graceful, though.” Sidon commented as he pulled away, nipping playfully at Link’s lower lip.

“I’m plenty graceful.” Link protested with a pout, despite knowing it to be a flat out lie.

“Love, when you’re wielding a sword, you’re a dancer. You can take my breath away with how smooth and fluent you are when you fight but when it comes to swimming, you’re about as elegant as a goat.”

Link sputtered, unable to keep the grin of his face, “That’s mean!”

Sidon kissed his forehead, smiling widely, “I do love that about you, though.”

“Yeah, yeah, sweet talk isn’t going to make up for the fact that you just called me a goat.”

“I didn’t call you a goat.” Sidon said matter-of-factly, getting to his feet, Link still cradled in his muscular arms, “Just that you have the grace of one sometimes.”

“That makes me feel so much better.”

“How about this, then-” Sidon leaned down to capture his lips in a deep, thorough kiss, leaving him breathless by the time he pulled back. Grinning wickedly, his golden eyes gleaming with amusement, he said, “There, now, let’s get started on your first swimming lesson. I’ve got a lot to teach you.”


End file.
